Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an air conditioner and a method for controlling the same, and more particularly, to an air conditioner and a method for controlling the same, which can project a text, an image, and/or a moving image from an inside of the air conditioner to an outer surface thereof.
Description of the Related Art
An air conditioner means a device which can perform conditioning of indoor air using a refrigeration cycle that uses a refrigerant as a working fluid. The refrigerant cycle may include a compressor, a condenser, an expansion valve, and an evaporator.
The air conditioner is provided with a fan and a heat exchanger that are installed inside a main body that forms an external appearance of the air conditioner. Indoor air that is sucked through a suction port that is formed on the main body and the fan that is provided inside the main body may pass through the heat exchanger so as to be cooled, dehumidified, or heated. The cooled, dehumidified, or heated air may be discharged to the interior of a room through a discharge port that is formed on the main body.
The air conditioner may be classified into a split type air conditioner (in which an indoor unit and an outdoor unit are separately provided) and an integrated air conditioner (in which an indoor unit and an outdoor unit are integrally provided). The air conditioner may display the operation state (e.g., cooling or wind direction) thereof through a display (e.g., LCD or LED) that is located on the surface of the main body, or may receive a user input that corresponds to the operation of the air conditioner.